Worlds Left Unspoken
by Ocky-chan
Summary: Zuko, upon being Fire Lord, takes a vacation in the Earth Kingdom to visit his Uncle. He meets a girl named Luli, who is more than meet the eye. There's a life that she is running away from and a way to to keep Zuko on the path of being the Fire Lord he wants to be. Zuko x OC x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Zuko, upon being Fire Lord, takes a vacation in the Earth Kingdom to visit his Uncle. He meets a girl named Luli, who is more than meet the eye. There's a life that she is running away from and a way to to keep Zuko on the path of being the Fire Lord he wants to be. Zuko x OC x ?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Luli_

* * *

"Get back here!" "She's getting away!"

"Do something about it!"

She could feel the heaviness in her chest as she ran, her feet hitting against the ground with such heaviness and swiftness. Her long, creamy-colored legs had smudges with dirt and had glistening sheen of sweat adorning them. Her hair, tangled and while, had flown side to side with her movements as she ran. Her head would occasionally turn to look back, but her feet still moving forward as she ran from the men chasing her. She knew she had to lose them, how? She couldn't even think properly to create a plan.

While running and trying to see the distance between herself and her enemies, she had dripped over a lone tree root that was sticking above the ground and immediately fell forward. She rolled some before trying to find the strength and swiftness to get back on her feet and continue with her run, however, the stroke of bad luck had some good in it because while she was lying low, her captors couldn't see her. "Where she did she go?" One asked as the other's eyes were reverently searching, "I don't know!" He answered.

The young girl had eyed them as they had done a 360 where they were standing, still trying to pin point her location. A sudden snap had caught their attention and they had ran that way, assuming it was her. Quickly, the girl had sat up and let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't had been any luckier than she had within that moment. In a few minutes, she had stood and then began walking, making sure that she did not make much noises in her steps in case the men were nearby.

Her clothes were ruined, but it wasn't like that was to be expected. She wasn't rich or had clothes that were made of fine material so of course they wouldn't have last. Her green chemise had holes, rips, dirt, and the smells of the forest along with her sweat soaked in it. Once she was able to, she would get new clothes but that depends if she would be able to find or make some money first. Though would she spend that money on new clothes or food? That was also a key factor in her struggles. She hadn't eaten in days besides the fruit she had found, the berries she knew that were edible. She also had river water, but that was a few days ago as well. Nothing seemed to be looking good.

A small village was up ahead, in which she was glad of. She had walked towards it, seeing people in which brought her a great sense of relief. Immediately, she was eyed as an intruder but upon seeing her face and seeing how dirtied and harmless she had appeared, they had lowered their guard. One woman had approached her, "You poor thing." She said as the young girl's eyes had looked up at the woman, "I'll clean you up and give you new clothes." The kind woman had said. "What is your name child?" She had asked the sunlight eyed girl, "Luli." The answer was short and sweet, "My name is Qiu. Welcome to our small, little village. We might not have a whole lot, but we can certainly take care of you."

Luli did not say anything else but follow the woman who was leading her to what seem like a hotspring. The steam rose and other women were in the waters, chatting away. "Now don't be shy." Qiu informed Luli, who was looking at the waters with uneasiness. "We're all women here."

The young woman nodded and began stripping off her raggedy clothes and then slowly and hesitantly dipped one toe into the springs and then finally entered. The other females stopped talking and looked in Luli's direction. "Her eyes." One said, the other women listening intently. "She has eyes of Fire Nation." The other had said, all of their expression which was fun and happy when she had seen them had turned solemn. "Play nice." Qiu warned them as Luli had stayed far away from them, unsure of what to make of the other women.

They had made sure the distance between her and them was great. However, the sunlight eyed girl didn't mind and had continued to stay in her spot. Letting herself go deeper in the water so that her whole form could soak in the minerals and healthy properties of the water. When she had gone back up to the surface, she could feel warm, oozing liquid on her head. Startled, she looked up to see it was Qiu applying berries into her hair. "We have to clean your hair. And later on brush and comb it, it is tangled." She went on to say as Luli hadn't objected. "You're a quiet thing, aren't you?" And no response was given. "That's okay." Qiu smiled anyway as she continued to massage the girl's scalp and make sure the mixed berry shampoo had touched ever last strand of hair that was on Luli's head.

How did she go from running to her life and then being cared for from a stranger? She did not know but she had felt comfortable that someone was willing to take care of her. Qiu didn't seem like she had any ulterior motives or animosity towards her and so that had made Luli feel safe, which was something she hadn't felt in such a long time.

After the bathing, she was given a meal and sleeping clothes. Also a room and her hair brushed, combed and neatly styled. "You know, you're really pretty, Luli." Qiu said, "Like a little doll. You should go to Ba Sing Se and try to make something of yourself. You have the looks." Luli hadn't said anything, but looked at Qiu's reflection in the mirror. "You could be a dancer or even an actress or maybe, even a singer. Though, I don't know how you sound when you sing but your voice is very soft and airy so I'm guessing you can."

Luli had opened her mouth to speak, but closed it shortly afterwards. "What a jasmine flower! Of all the blooms in the garden, none compares to it." The girl sang, Qiu quite surprised by the sudden burst of song. A smile had adorned her face, "See, I knew you had a sweet voice. What surprises me is that's a very old song." The older woman had noted, "Who taught you?" Luli had shaken her head, "You don't want to answer? That's fine. Well, your hair is completely brushed and combed. How about some sleep, huh?" Qiu stood as Luli had watched the woman go towards the door, "Goodnight."

The door had then slid closed; leaving the sunlight eyed had sat there for a few minutes before going towards the bed. She slowly lied down and pulled the blankets over her shoulder, lying there as if thinking in deep thought. Soon enough, her eyes had closed and she had gone to sleep.

Morning had come and the smelled of fresh, cooked food was in the air. It immediately woke the dark-haired girl, who was now sitting up from her bed and inhaling the smell of the prepared dishes. Slowly, she got up from the bed and walked out of her room to see the woman placing food on the table and another female sitting at the table.

Her dark, brown hair was pulled in a neat ponytail with bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes were big, round and dark brown as well. Her smile was kind and gentle, which had let the fear that resides in Luli's heart disappear. "You're the girl my mother helped, right?" She asked as Luli looked at Qiu, who nodded and gave a warm smile. Luli had then slowly nodded, a bit unsure. "Welcome to our home. My name is Song, what's your name?" She had asked, "Luli." Qiu couldn't help but smile as the girl had walked towards the low, wooden table. "That's a pretty name. Luli." She repeated the girl's name, "Where are you from?"

The other female just stared blankly at Song, "She isn't much of a conversationalist, Song." Qiu told her daughter, "I've been trying to make her make conversation, but she isn't really the talking type. But she means well." She informed Song, who looked at the girl curiously as she stared at her food. "Have you had Kimchi before?" Song asked.

Luli's eyes had risen from her food to look at Song, her expression giving away that she didn't understand what Song was talking about. "Does she speak a different language or something?" Song then asked her mother, who seemed to be unsure. "What do you mean? Not that I know of. Maybe she only knows a few words." Qiu had then begun to eat, not continuing much of that conversation but her daughter was still worried.

They all ate silently.

After a few minutes of Song, obviously curious about Luli she had spoken again. "So, Luli…" She called the female, who had the chopsticks in her mouth and froze from eating. The expression her face was blank but her eyes revealed her inquisitiveness, "How are you today?" Luli then spoke, "Rir?" Both Qiu and Song looked surprised and then looked each other questionable, "What?" Song said, "Fryd?" Luli responded once again.

"So she does speak another language." Song had placed her rice bowl and chopsticks down, "Do you know what language that is, Mom?" Qiu had shaken her head, "Not a clue." The woman replied, "But it does seem familiar." Luli had looked at the two before eating again, acting as if nothing had just happened.

The conversation had then changed, "Well mother, I found out that we've been asked to work in a facility in Ba Sing Se." Song had told her mother the news. The woman's eyes widened and then brightened, "Really? This is good news! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked her daughter, "I guess it slipped from my mind." Song chuckled, "But isn't that great? We'll be able to make more money and can afford a nicer home. We can leave this place."

Luli had watched the hugging mother and daughter, her eyebrow slowing rising as if wondered what had caused emotional display of affection. "But what if your father comes back?" Qiu asked, "How will he find us?" She then had seen the sad emotion that had been displayed on her daughter's face. "Is he really coming back, Mother? The war has been over for a year and Father has not returned home and nor has anyone heard about him or from him." Qiu lowered her eyes, nodding her head. All that hard daughter had said was true, she couldn't counter it.

Luli had seen their once happy faces turn sad in which caused her to frown herself. She may have not understood what had bothered them, but she was not pleased to see them looking so glum. "Luli, will you continue to stay with us?" Song asked her as Luli turned her attention back to Song? "Fryd?" She had rephrased her question, a word she had said earlier. "Will you come with us?" The her eyes had that confused glaze again in which Song couldn't help but giggle at. "Fryd yna oui myikrenk yd?" Luli had said a rather full sentence in her Native tongue. "Fryd'c cu vihho?" It was clear she was frustrated, her thin eyebrows furrowed and her mouth forming a frown.

Qiu had marveled at the strange language but more importantly how Song had made Luli speak in just about an hour of meeting her than Qiu did a whole night. "She seems fond of you." Qiu said to Song, "She's spoken to you quite a lot." She had continued on to say, "Maybe we should teach her some lessons." Song nodded, "It'll help her interact better, especially in Ba Sing Se."

"Yes, she wouldn't be able to fit in at all." Qiu sighed as Luli looked at the older woman, confused as to what made her react that way. "Right, well… They said we can move in about a week, so we should start packing." Song stood as Qiu followed, Luli looked up at them and watched them leave.

Standing now, she had followed them and saw them in their rooms removing things and folding thm neatly. Her head slowly tilted to the right, Song had looked the confused yellow-eyed girl and chuckled. "Want to help?" She asked as Luli looked at her questioningly before standing beside Song, who began placing folded blankets in Luli's hands. "Hold these." Song had instructed in which Luli somehow understood. She stood there, watching the girl place the blankets in a stack in her hands.

* * *

A week had gone by and they had taken the ferry to Ba Sing Se. They were greeted by Sano, who was the head doctor of the large facility that he had wanted Song and her mother to work in. He was a tall, dark-haired male with bright emerald green eyes and a charming smile. He had given a tour around the city since they would be staying in the upper-ring and had immediately helped the women pack into their homes. Anything they needed help with, Sano had assisted them with.

"I'm really glad that you'll both be working here. Your knowledge in poisons and accurate doses of medicine really astound me. I wouldn't even be here without you two!" He said as they were all gathered in the main office of the facility. "Starting today, you'll be working here." He then waved his arm over the establishment as people were working at the front desk and patients came in scoring all kinds of rashes, sickness, and wounds. "But you'll be needing these." He gave them white masks to cover their mouth.

Luli had watched from the side, Song immediately noticing her and walking over. "We'll be working today, Luli." She said as the girl appeared at a loss, "Don't worry Song. Your mother told me that the girl speaks this old language in the Earth Kingdom. It's called Manhan. My daughter speaks it fluently. Sen," He turned, "Sen, come over here." Soon a 5'4'', short-brown hair girl came from the waiting and room and over towards them. Her eyes were a grassy-green, her skin a pale color, and a smile adorning her face. "She'll take care of Luli."

"Rammu Mime, E's Cah. E'mm pa yllusbyhoehk oui dutyo cehla ouin vneahtc femm pa fungehk dutyo." Sen spoke to Luli, whose eyes widened in surprise and then smiled, "Oui ghuf so myhkiyka! Fuf, fryd y cinbneca. Drao femm pa fungehk dutyo? Ur, E caa. Fryd fa'mm fa tu?" Luli replied, both girls conversing about what they would be doing today. Qiu and Song watched in amazement as the girls spoke. "Well, they seem to get along just fine." Qiu said, "We have nothing to worry about." She looked at her daughter who was now smiling up at her. "Well, right this way." Sano instructed, "Sen, Luli, have a good time."

Sen nodded and then took Luli's hand, "Mad'c ku!" She had pulled the girl's hand and led her out of the Medical Facility and out to the vibrant and rich city of Ba Sing Se. "Frana femm fa pa kuehk?" Luli asked as Sen led the way, "Irs, mad'c caa. Tet oui ayd? Yna oui drencdo un yhodrehk? Uuuur, fa lyh ku crubbehk ev oui fyhd!" Sen enthusiastically said as Luli blinked twice but allowed herself to be dragged along.

As they were walking, they had seen a bunch of people entering a large building. "Fryd ec dryd bmyla?" Luli asked as Sen looked at the building and then smiled, "Ur, dryd'c y dayruica! Drao yna jano vysuic vun draen day. Edc ysywehk, oui fyhhy dno ed?" Sen explained to her. "E's hud cina..." Luli was then pulled away again, Sen taking the lead as they ran up the steps.

Luli had refused to go in the place, looking at the sight that had been written in foreign words. "The Jasmine Dragon." Sen had said the name, pointing at the place. Luli had looked at her and then back at the teahouse. "Jasmine Dragon.." There were songs she knew in the foreign language, but when it came out to speaking in everyday life the song, she could not.

She pressed her face against the window and looked inside to see the busy place.

**Zuko's P.O.V**

I was supposed to be on vacation but the type of vacation I was having wasn't so exactly relaxing. Working at the teahouse is nostalgic and better than being a Fire Lord 24/7, but I had just begun really filling out the role so it was hard for me to even agree with this. I hadn't slept properly in a while, stressed, and working myself until I got ill and unable to do much work that I wanted. Uncle had heavily suggested that I had come visit him in Ba Sing Se and even though I argued and I urged for him to see that I was taking my job seriously, he wouldn't allow me to keep deteriorating my health. Today was busy, as usual, and I was waiter and busting tables when customers left. "Uncle, we need Chamomile Tea for table 4." I said to him once I made it to the counter, placing the paper of the order along with the others while I picked up a silver tray and began placing tea for the other customers who were waiting.

Things had finally slowed down and wasn't as bothersome as it had been in the morning. Oddly though, I felt like I hadn't done much at all today. I guess I found myself getting back to the groove of things. Well, I guess that isn't exactly a bad thing. "Nephew, you worked hard today." My Uncle had praised me, saying it as if I never worked hard when I worked back in Ba Sing Se. I always gave things my all, especially simple tasks like these. "Don't I always, Uncle?" I countered, some to little sarcasm to my voice. He just smiled warmly as usual and pat my back before turning and brewing more tea.

I made my way to the table near the large windows and that's when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up and I had seen an odd girl staring at me. Her eyes, the colors of the sun, were staring straight at me. I was uncomfortable but I felt like she was communicating to me with them. She had straight yet wavy, ebony hair that ended down to the middle of her back, pear-shaped eyes, and high cheek bones. I paid much detail to her face since it seemed too awe-striking to me.

Unlike most girls, she had subtle mannerism, like the slow way her eyes moved once she had caught me catching her staring. No expression on her face, they were all in her bright eyes. Her hand, which I noted was petite, had pressed against the teahouse glass. Girls were odd creatures to me, the only ones I became comfortable with was Mai and Aang's friends, which were mine as well. She, however, had seemed different than them.

Soon she had swiftly turned and walked away, the girl who was with her following after her. I was unsure of what to make of all of that and why I seemed to remember her face even after two weeks had gone by. In a way, I was hoping she would stop by again.

Another day had gone and the strange girl from the window that day hadn't come back. I kept looking towards the window in hopes that she would return. I don't know why I was so fascinated by that one encounter. "Nephew, what are you looking for?" My Uncle had stopped my thoughts, my eyes now on him as he looked rather concerned. "For the past few weeks, you keep looking out the window. It isn't Mai, is it?" Mai. She certainly wouldn't be looking for me after the way I kept lying to her and pushing our time together farther and farther apart. I never had enough time for her and every time I promised I would, I would just disappoint her.

I loved Mai, dearly, and more than I ever thought I could even love someone but I knew Mai had no intention of coming back to me. She made that quite clear this time. "No, Uncle. I was just…" I couldn't even come up with a believable excuse. "Well, its just when I…"

"Who is that?" He then asked, pointing towards the window. It was a fog-filled rainy day in which made business slow. However, what Uncle was seeing was that girl I had seen the other day under a beautiful wooden, crimson umbrella. A red scarf was around her neck, her hair in its usual coiffure. She wore a dark green poncho on her shoulders, and black tights visible with green and gold boots. "Is that who you've been looking for, Nephew?" I immediately looked at my Uncle, embarrassed at most but I had covered it up well. "What are you talking about? I've just been thinking." Was my reply, it was a bad one because I could tell by the mischievous smile on his face that he hadn't believed me. "Why don't you say hello?

The idea was ludicrous, especially when the girl had said nothing and just stood there staring at me. I never heard her utter one word, she just remained quiet and curious. The girl had her arm pulled by another girl with short-brown hair, who seemed to be smiling about something. The mysterious girl had been dragged in the teashop much to her dismay. I could tell she was embarrassed.

They had walked over to me and Uncle, who stood there amused by it all. "Hello." He greeted them. "Hey…" I then said, feeling stupid about it afterwards. Why did I just greet them? The short-haired girl laughed while the mysterious one stared silently, no sudden expression or anything to show any sort of emotion. "This is Luli." The girl introduced. "Can't she tell me that?" I asked, "She doesn't speak our language. She speaks Manhan." I was surprised. What exactly was Manhan? "Manhan? That is such an old language. How does she know it?" Uncle asked, "She's from a desertland tribe." The girl replied. Luli then spoke to her friend in Manhan, "She wants to know if she can touch your scar."

What?

Uncle's eyes bulged out of their sockets and I stood there dumbfounded. Did I hear correctly? I stood there bugged out about her first request and how strange this scenario was. Was I going to let her touch it? It used to make me feel self-conscious. Her intentions? I wasn't sure what they were but a part of me felt that it was harmless. She probably never met a Firebender even though she had eyes that reminded me of one. "She said you're beautiful." The other girl giggled. Luli blushed.

I tried to keep everything away from my scar even the largest compliment I had ever been given. "How old is she?" I asked her friend. I knew that wasn't the greatest question but it was a distraction. "She is sixteen." The girl replied, "How old are you?" She asked me, "Seventeen." I answered. All of this was strange, awkward at most.

Suddenly, she stepped in and raised her hand over my face towards my scarred eye. My eyes remained widened, afraid almost as her hand was hovering over it. Soon, she lowered it until her fingertips aligned with it and gently brushed against the scarred skin with her delicate fingers. An unfamiliar sensation went from my face and to my chest as her thumb caressed under my eye. She had said words to me in Manhan, her voice was soft and musical.

I never noticed these things about another girl, but I guess when you meet someone as odd as she was that you paid attention to these little details. She pulled away and then whispered something to her friend who then spoke to me, "She hopes maybe sometimes you and her could go for a walk and talk together, like friends."

I look at Uncle, who was looking at me, and then back at Luli. "Okay…" I didn't even think about the answer, the more I thought… The more nervous and unsure I became. I thought that the three of us would be going together. Otherwise Luli and I couldn't even say anything to each other, despite how awkward I felt about this whole situation.

"Are you coming?" I asked her friend. "I can only come if you guys go tomorrow. I'm quite busy the rest of the week." Her friend explained. "Okay, tomorrow." I nodded and then looked at Luli who looked at me as I spoke. Her friend had said something back in her language in which Luli nodded. "Bye!" The friend then said as she and Luli turned and walk away, leaving me standing there unsure if all of this had just actually happened or was just a figment of my imagination. "She is one peculiar girl." My Uncle commented, "Her eyes of Firebender, her origin of Earth Kingdom, and language so ancient." He continued on to say, "You should consider yourself lucky, nephew. She is one rare person." He then turned around and walked back to the counter as Luli was still on my mind. I could vividly remember her powerful bright eyes, her small nose, and her full yet small lips. Maybe it was because she was a complete mystery that I had found her somewhat intriguing.

Now that I think more back on it, I realized that her friend never asked me my name. I felt a bit relieved for the simple fact I wondered if I introduce myself as Fire Lord Zuko or Lee?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Luli: The Chinese female meaning "Dewy; Jasmine"

Luli speaks Al Bhed, which I changed to Manhan which means "of the desert areas".

You can find a translator for it, which is easy to find.

I cut it short on purpose. What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Zuko, upon being Fire Lord, takes a vacation in the Earth Kingdom to visit his Uncle. He meets a girl named Luli, who is more than meet the eye. There's a life that she is running away from and a way to to keep Zuko on the path of being the Fire Lord he wants to be. Zuko x OC x ?

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_The Outings_

* * *

**ZUKO'S P.O.V.**

It was the first day of the weekend and the day that I was supposed to be meeting Luli, and her friend as well. There was a heavy flow of customers, but I was quick and diligent with work today. I wanted all of it to be over with, somewhat excited about for what this day was going to be like. Even though she had me quite confused, feeling an array of awkwardness and embarrassment, I wondered what was in store. Would I actually understand her more or would she still be as mysterious as ever? Even though I deeply still loved Mai, I had thought that maybe it was about time I moved on. I waited three months for Mai, looked for her and went to her home all to have her block me out and shut the door in my face. I fought for the things I wanted, but the more I fought for Mai, the more I thought it was a losing battle.

Soon Uncle had told me that my shift was over, a friend of my Uncle who worked there and whose spot I had been filling would take over. I went to the back and removed my apron and for some reason, I stopped and look in the mirror. On my first date, Uncle had dressed me up and slicked back my hair. He told me last night that he could help, almost forcing it like he did last time, but I told him that I want to go as myself. I would be going as Fire Lord Zuko, I can't run from my past and I couldn't expect someone to not accept it. My Uncle had called me; I turned and looked at him wondering what he was calling for me for. "Have a nice date." His voice was sing-song and teasing, which made me roll my eyes and walked out the front door.

I had seen Luli and her friend standing at the bottom steps of the teahouse, Luli looking up at the sky and pondering something. It was winter and so there was little sun today, everyone wore heavier clothing and coats but today there was a nice chill even though you could still see your breath. I had adjusted the sleeves of my coat by the time I reached the bottom step in which both girls turned to look at me, Luli eyeing me and then looking away as if she never did. "Hello." I said with an awkward wave, unsure how to fully adjust the situation. Luli smiled while her friend had giggled just like yesterday, except Luli showed more happiness than hesitation. "Um…" The short-haired girl, both Luli and I looking at her. "Yesterday, we forgot to ask you your name," the other girl said. "I looked at Luli, who was looking at me as though her eyes could see beyond my face and into my soul.

She had an odd way of expression and I was unsure why I was intrigued by it. "Zuko." I answered. Her friend appeared surprised, "You mean…" I nodded. "Yes, I'm Fire Lord Zuko." Immediately, the girl had bowed. Luli had looked her friend strangely, "It's an honor." The other girl went on to say before standing back straight, translating Luli everything. Luli's response seemed to be a question, in which she was soon given an answer. She too bowed politely. "Just call me Zuko." I reassured them, since now wasn't the time I wanted formality.

"Wigu…" Luli said my name with a rather serious face, with a curl of smoke swirling around her lips from her breath mingling with the cold, winter air. I now understood Wigu was my name translated, which sounded quite silly. She looked at me with a sense of determination, "Z-Z…" She began to say, stuttering and trying to spit out the rest of my name. "Z-Zu…" Her hands had started rising, balling into fist under her chin as she continued on. I couldn't help but smile a little at her persistent in trying to say my name. "Z-Zu…ko." Her expression at the end, the 'o' she formed when she said the last bit of my name and kept her mouth in that form, blinking. Her expression made me want to laugh. It was almost… cute. "Are you two hungry?" I asked. The girl translated my question. "No, she's nervous." Her friend said. Nervous? Why was Luli nervous? "Ask her why is she nervous? She's the one who wanted to walk." I looked directly at Luli when I spoke my words. She was looking right back at me with those big, bright eyes. She didn't seem nervous to me.

"She says you look handsome." Her friend then spoke. She was very direct, wasn't she? I never met any girl who constantly complimented my looks. Even though I always felt insecure of what I looked like because of my scar, Luli had thought I was handsome and even considered me beautiful. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but I had liked it. "Tell her to tell me that herself." I replied. Her friend looked at me and then at Luli, telling her what I said said. The Mahan speaking native had lowered her eyes then lifted them again slowly and spoke to me in her language. "Oui yna ryhtcusa." Her voice was soft, the flow of her words sounded like a whisper. The soft way she spoke, I had to listen carefully and focus on her hard and block out the regular noises of Ba Sing Se streets.

At this point, I thought it would be best if it was just me and Luli hanging out. Her friend was helpful, but she had a different feel to her. She interrupted the strong, silent signals moving back and forth between Luli and me. I felt like the only way I could figure out Luli was if I was with her on my own. "Ask Luli if she could walk with me on her own." The girl looked disappointed but she translated my question. Luli answered back with a bright smile. "What time does she have to be back? Where should I drop her off?" I asked her friend. "Oh, well, the family she is staying with is doesn't with work until 11:30, but if you bring her there at 11 then she'll be able to go home with them. They work at the large King Kuei medical facility near-" She didn't have to finish, I knew what she meant. "I know where it is." I assured her. They began talking Manhan to each other. I watched Luli's mouth moving as well as her facial expressions to gauge her reactions.

"Okay, I'll go back home then." Her friend had said, "Are you sure you two will be okay?" She asked reluctantly. "Everything will be fine. She'll be back on time." I told her. "Well, okay then. Oh, and my name is Sen by the way." She bowed, "And Luli likes to sing, she has a love for music and art. That's what she likes." Her friend had said as she turned and walked away. I knew I could've asked Sen all these questions about who Luli is and what she liked. She would give me quick responses in her clear accent. But I wanted to find out for myself what Luli was all about. And so I started walking, Luli following a few steps beside me. The cold air made us move more swiftly. I saw the bright-orange, powerful sun overpowering the slightly, gray cloudy sky, but throwing its heat to the other side of the world. I could see the cold air lingering around Luli's lips as she breathed in and out as if she was smoking a pipe. But she wasn't. For some reason, I slowed down a bit and watched the way she moved.

She turned to see what I was doing behind her, and smiled which made me wonder what for. I picked up myself and she a walked behind me. Finally, I stopped walking and pointed to the new restaurant that had just opened up a month ago. Nothing but good reviews and happy customers from what I had seen and heard. She looked at me and then at the restaurant, taking a few steps toward it and then looking at me. "Are you hungry?" I asked her, forgetting all over again that she had spoken only Manhan. "Fryd?" She had said to me, in which I had no clue what she said. Taking my luck, I just escorted her inside and where we were immediately seated in the back and beside a window. The low table was nice, the red and plush pillow comfortable on which we sat. A candle was lit in the middle of the table in which made me realize how intimate this setting was.

It hadn't taken long until a waitress had walked over, writing utensil and pad ready to jot down what we wanted to eat. "What will you two be ordering today?" The woman asked, her voice rather upbeat. "I would like Zhajiangmian." I ordered and then looked at Luli, who was looking up at the woman and then down at the menu. I had completely forgotten that she probably couldn't read anything on the menu. "And what would you like?" The woman asked her in which I had looked, but before I could try to help Luli had already spoken. "Kimchi." I was surprised as she said it with such confidence. "What kind of Kimchi?" The woman asked. Luli nodded, "Kimchi." She went on to say again. She hadn't know there was just not one type of Kimchi. I found myself smiling, amused at this as she had glared at the woman as if expecting her to leave. "But what kind?" The waitress asked again, "Kim…" I could tell Luli was growing frustrated, "chiiiiii." She stretched as if the woman was mentally incapable to what she had said.

Before Luli would grow even more frustrated, I stepped in. "I'm sorry, she doesn't know…" I wasn't sure how to really explain it. I think placed my finger on Luli's menu at the Kimchi section, "Would you eat Kimchi Chigae?" I asked her in which she looked at me questioningly. Her head slowly titled to the side, her brows slightly furrowed. "Kimchi… C-Chi… Chig-gae?" I nodded, "Would you like to try it?" I asked her as she gave me a questionable gaze. She looked up at the waitress, "Kimchi Chigae." The woman took that as a sign that she apparently wanted that, "Oh and for drinks?" The woman inquired. "I would like spiced tea and give her regular tea." I had said as the woman wrote it down and left. Much of the dinner was quiet, but I did not mind it. The silence between us wasn't as awkward as it was with Mai and I. I did not feel the need to fill up the silence with idle chatter and Luli wasn't seeking it. It was comfortable, I didn't mind it.

When we had finished our tea and meal, me paying the bill, we had both left and walked down the col street and outside. Outside, the orange sun was replaced by the white moon. The blue and cloudy sky gave in to the black night. The clouds were gone and so very few stars were shining, yet there were a few trying to break through from the lit up city. Luli had hummed as she walked next to me, the symphony of the song rather upbeat. I had taken that as a sign that she was enjoying herself. She looked up at me, the corner of her lips rising upwards in a smile. Embarrassed, I had looked away. I had noticed there was a theater there and they were showing a concert. From outside we could hear the music, I saw Luli's eyes widen as she had seemed excited. "Anri…" She said as she began imitating the movement of a person who played the Erhu. Anri, from what I learned, was Erhu. She looked at me and then grabbed my hand and led me away from the theater. I looked down at our hands that were joined together, she was heading towards the Lowering Ring of Ba Sing Se.

I wasn't sure where she was taking me but I knew had Tbe more alert. This was the poor part of the large city and so that meant trouble could be lurking. Finally, she stopped at a park and sat down at the park bench. She wanted me to sit next to her, in which I did. Fireflies lit up the lonely park, the small lake unoccupied by ducks and there were lonely lotus and lilypads. However, there were frogs around since I could still hear them. I looked at her as she was looking up at the moon, nothing really being said between us. I had things I wanted to ask her, even though I knew she couldn't understand me, but I just started talking aloud to her as if she could. "How are you feeling right now and what are you thinking?" I asked her. She watched my lips. There was a pause then she started speaking to me in Manhan. Of course I couldn't understand one word. I realized she didn't understand my question either. "Why did you watch me at the teashop?" I asked her. When I finished speaking, she began speaking in Manhan again. "What were you looking at? Why do you think I'm handsome?" When I finished speaking, she spoke again. "What do you want anyway?" She began laughing a little. Then she kept laughing a lot. Her shoulders were even shaking. I started laughing too. I don't know when I last laughed so hard.  
"I wish I could understand you." I said and then looked away but she stood up her hands on her hips with a devious smile. "Speak Manhan!"

I was surprised by her actions and her heavy accent. She immediately placed her hands on her cheeks, giggling again. Her hair had moved along with the breeze, waving like a flag. Her eyes looked prettier because of the moonlight, but instead of marveling at her I had decided it was about time we should go. It was late and I didn't want to bring her back late. I had promised to bring her back home on time. So I stood and she followed me, the walk between us was silent as it was before. However, the atmosphere between us was quite content. When I reached the Medical Facility, she turned to look at me and waved. "Goodbye!" She said which surprised me again, but she had turned around and walked in. I made my way back to Uncle's teashop with a surprising smile on my face.

"Nephew, how was your date?" Uncle asked me as he looked up from his scroll and at me as I entered the shop. I wasn't sure how to actually describe it in words, "Different." I said, the only word that could really come to mind. "Different?" My Uncle repeated, confused and interested. "I suppose so since you can't understand one another." He said as I could feel myself ready to laugh. All of this was strange and I wasn't sure how to accept it or understand that all of this was really happening. "I'm just going to leave it at that." And with that, I walked out of the room and to the one I would be staying it. I changed my clothes and sat on my med before laying down. I had a lot on my mind, but the last things I thought about was the date with Luli and how I wondered what Mai had been doing.

**END OF ZUKO P. O. V**

Luli was sitting in her room, Song brushing her hair this time. Sen was spending the night since Song wanted to know how Luli's date had gone. "So, Luli, how was your date?" She asked, Sen translating for her. "Mime, Cuhk fyhdc du ghuf ruf ouin tyda fyc." Sen translated. Luli looked at Sen and then smiled, her eyes closing as if she was reflecting on the events earlier. "Ajah druikr drana fyc cilr meddma lussihelydeuh, E vaam mega E lyh puht fedr res cbenediymmo. Ra fyc geht yht rambvim, rec csema fyc fyns. E fyhd du kad du ghuf suna uv dra Vena Munt." Sen looked at Luli with a smile, feeling the happiness that radiated off her voice. "She said 'Even though there was such little communication, I feel like I can bond with him spiritually. He was kind and helpful, his smile was warm. I want to get to know more of the Fire Lord.'" Song felt happy for Luli until she realized that Fire Lord was said, "Wait, Fire Lord? You mean the new Fire Lord? Fire Lord Zuko? What is he doing here in Ba Sing Se?" Song asked. "Well, he was working in the teashop when he met him and yeah, Fire Lord Zuko. He's quite handsome."

"I should meet him. Luli, why don't you invite him over for dinner next time and you can show him your room and how you decorated it?" Song had asked, Sen translating it all for her. Luli quickly turned around, her eyes big and wide as she seemed surprised by Song's suggestion. She grabbed the brunette's hands with both of her hers, her eyes gleaming and a bright smile on her face. "Naymmo? Luimt E pnehk res rana?" Song could guess what the girl was saying. "Of course." She nodded her head in which Luli then wrapped her arms around the girl in a hug. Song had smile and returned the hug, patting Luli's back. Luli then pulled back and started speaking looking at Song as if she could understand, "Pid E fyhd du pa fedr res ymuha ykyeh. Du veht uid suna drehkc pavuna pnehkehk res rana ec dryd ugyo?" Sen then spoke up, "She wants to know if she could spend more time with him along again before asking him to come here for dinner. She wants to know more about him."

Song nodded her head in which Luli smiled again. She turned around and continued to let the girl, who she saw as an sister brush her hair again.

* * *

Sen had written a letter and gave it to Zuko on the shop to say that Luli wanted to spend time with him again. He would have to meet her in front of the Medical Facility. "Nephew, going on another date with the beautiful girl?" He asked as his nephew looked at him with a somewhat hinted glare. "Well," Zuko hadn't known how to put what he wanted to say in words. "I suppose." He ended up saying, trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing. He then turned and looked at him, "Don't give me that look, Uncle." His Uncle could grate on his nerves sometimes because he had known him too well. Iroh could tell his nephew was beginning to like this girl, but he wouldn't meddle too much. "Zuko," He then called his nephew who had turned to look at him. "Love of any kind has no barrier whether it is culture or language." And with that, he whistled and walked away as his nephew stood there to watch his form becoming more and more distant. "Love?" Zuko furrowed his brows, "But I still love Mai." He looked away and then back at the letter. "But Mai doesn't love me."

He stare at the letter for a few more minutes before leading, heading towards the place where Luli's caretakers had worked. Even though he wanted to believe that he was just going because he was interested in Luli's unordinary looks origin and didn't want to stay cooped up in the shop all day, he found himself somewhat excited of what this day would bring. When he had reached it, he didn't see Luli standing out there and he wasn't sure if going outside was the best idea. And so he stood out there, thinking that was the best decision. His eyes romanced over the city of Ba Sing Se, his thoughts on how Republic city was fairing. There was still a lot to be done there, but Aang was handling getting all the cultures to come together and since he was on vacation, he couldn't really spend much time pondering on construction and city rules. There was a lot more work to be done and he believed he should've been working on it now instead of being on vacation.

Luli was staring at his face almost nose to nose, eyes to eyes, lips to lips. She snapped her fingers to break him out of his spell. Soft she said, "Heeey!" Zuko came from out of his thoughts and looked at her, letting her capture his attention. "Oh, I didn't see you." He immediately said as if she had understood. She smiled and latched onto his arm and started tugging him to walk alongside her and in which he did. He looked at her as she looked ahead, not bothering to make eye contact. They had gone deeper into the upper ring, to an area that was dedicated on the old city and how it was styled. Her eyes were filled with amazement, Zuko's too. Even though the structures weren't as strong or as beautiful as today's, it was the fact that people made them with no concept of how a house should be made. They made the blueprints for today and their work had come a long way. Luli had reached in her knapsack and pulled out a scroll and writing utensil. She tried to quickly paint what she had seen.

Zuko had stood there, impressed how she was creating her own sort of memory keepsake. She rather capture it herself in drawing then keep it in memory that could be faded or forgotten. Soon Zuko noticed a man who also had the same inspiration as Luli, but was drawing her. Zuko walked over to him and ripped the parchment from him. "H-Hey!" The man yelled, "What are you doing?" The Fire Lord narrowed his eyes, "Keep it moving." He blocked the man's view while using his peripheral to keep track of the Ba Sing Se's Dai Li. "Let me ask her." The man persisted, attempt to push back. Before anything else could be said or done, Luli screamed out. "Hu nooooooo!" She gave him a flash of spicy anger. Her shriek brought the Dai Li over, the tourist staring at them. Immediately Luli extended her arm and pointed at the man. The Dai Li told the artisan man, "The young lady said no. Leave her alone."

Angered, the artisan repositioned himself to draw things that couldn't yell back. Zuko and Luli had left the old city area, making their way back to the busy upper-ring they had known. However, the man had followed them. He then walked in front of them, standing before Zuko. Luli eyed the man angrily and then looked up at the Firebender who was glaring now. "Listen, friend…" He said, extending his hand, his business card dangling from his fingers. "You got me wrong. I'm willing to pay you to paint her. She's a beautiful girl and I work for—" He couldn't finish his sentence because Zuko had grabbed the Manhan native and moved towards the crowded area, disappearing from the persistent artisan. They were making their way to the middle ring and then the lower.

There was sounds of music filling the air at the nearby park, where people were celebrating. The drums had grabbed Zuko's attention because they had almost sounded like music of the Fire Nation. With a closer listen, it sounded like the rhythms of someone lost. Every tap on the skins sounded like a question. Zuko could tell the drummer was an amateur, but still, every drumbeat is telling, saying, or showing something. Zuko had led them towards it, Luli following along willingly. However, her eyes lit up at the lone swingset. She took off running and jumped right on. Her legs lifted her higher and higher. Her eyes were shut. Her mouth dropped open. Her head tipped back. She leaned backward and was soaring. The Fire Lord wasn't surprised at such the childish reaction; he just stood in watched at her easily-entertained amusement. Soon, like an acrobat, she suddenly stood up on the silver swing seat, pumping her legs and flying higher. In midair, she jumped off and landed right on Zuko. She wrapped her legs around his waist, laid her breast pressed against his chest. Now her head lay on his shoulders. Her ponytail came loose and her hair brushed against his neck and fell onto his back. Without any though, he carried her up the hill and down again, feeling a heat wave in his chest.

Further in the forest-like area of the park, they had sat on a rock. Luli came up with a game like charades. She would draw a quick, simple picture of what she liked. Then she handed him a card to draw what he liked. They communicated through pictures. Only thing was, she was a great artist. Zuko was not. He drew two fist bending out fire, to let her know that he was a skilled Firebender, she looked unsure though. He stood up and struck a stance and did some quick moves just for her, each flame bright and strong. She clapped her hands and smiled, delighted. He then drew his two dao swords to let her know he was a swordsman. He drew a book. Playfully, he drew a picture of her. When she looked at the drawing, her face revealed he was the worst artist of all time. She didn't get it. Zuko pointed at her and said, "You."

Luli smiled and laughed. She held his drawing beside her face to show him how ridiculously off it was. She placed it in her knapsack, keeping it. On her turn, she tried to show him about herself. She then drew an Erhu and began to dance while still sitting. "You like music," He guessed. What else could she had been telling him. "Oac!" She nodded, he took that as a sign that, that meant yes. She started to moving around again. "You like to dance?" He called out like he was competing. "Oac!" She laughed. Then she jumped up and started moving her arms in a controlled motion, her fingers closed and cupped. "You like to swim?" He then asked. "Oac!" She smiled. Then she dropped back dow, took off her knapsack, and handed it to Zuko. Next thing he knew, she was positioning her body like a yoga guru. She struck a pose and shouted in her softest voice. "Suhgaobuca!" Her legs were in a full split and her arms were extended like a graceful ballerina, one handed pointed to the sky.

In an instant, she flowed out of that position, and right into another one. "Firefly!" she said. Both her hands were on the rock holding her body up in the air and her toes pointed out. She flowed out of that pose and in her last exhibition she twisted herself up and said softly, "Scorpion," in her sensual accent. He looked at her, finding her more strange but something more. She laid down, relaxing on the rock and facing the sky, plucking leaves off her clothes.

Soon they had left the small area, but while Zuko was watching a few boys play this Earth Kingdom sport, he turned back to notice she wasn't there. He walked around slowly. He stopped, figuring she wouldn't have wandered off this far. He then heard her laugh. He followed the direction of her voice and saw her enjoying watching him look for her as she sat comfortably in a tree. Zuko stood below her and she soon came leaping down into his arms. She placed her nose against his neck, sniffing the fresh scent of sandalwood smoke that his body radiated. Zuko, however, his face flushed at her bold actions. He wasn't sure what to think when he was with her. He then placed her down to her small feet and plucked some leaves off her hair and clothes, while she stood there and watched with a smile.

They had left the park and went back near the city-area and noticed a large crowd gather on either side of the long blocks. There hundreds or maybe thousands of people standing there, side by side and back to back. There were Dai Li agents lined each side of the street keeping the crowd behind the barricades and keeping the streets clear. Luli walked behind him with one hand on his waist. When he found their way through the front of the crowd, they had seen what drawn them in. There were many huge majestic elephants marching down the streets in a single file in a straight line. Luli, behind him, could not see. So he lifted her onto his shoulders, her legs dangling down on his chest. "It's the Midnight march of the elephants. The Ba Sing Se circus does this every year." One person said. Luli wouldn't move until the last elephant, clown, monkey, horse, and pony trotted off the streets. She was so fascinated that Zuko didn't move her.

The sky was dark, it was late and he knew that this was passed time that she had usually went home. Zuko had taken her back to the medical facility to see Sen standing there with a friend. "Oh, there you two are!" Sen smiled, "I didn't know we would be back this late." Zuko tried to apologize, "Its alright. I'll be taking Luli home now." Sen then took Luli's hand, who had walked hesitantly alongside Sen. Awkwardly, Zuko had tried to wave goodbye as Sen then stopped and looked at him. "Luli and her caretakers would like for you to come to their home. Its three corners down and has a rose engraved on the door." Sen explained to him, "You can come tomorrow, right?" She asked.

Zuko nodded as Luli looked at him, a small smile on her face. "Goodbye!" She waved before leaving with Sen and male who was probably sent to escort them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Luli: The Chinese female meaning "Dewy; Jasmine"

Luli speaks Al Bhed, which I changed to Manhan which means "of the desert areas".

You can find a translator for it, which is easy to find.

I kept it short again. I think the story should be short and sweet.

Thank you the reviews, favorites, and follows!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Zuko, upon being Fire Lord, takes a vacation in the Earth Kingdom to visit his Uncle. He meets a girl named Luli, who is more than meet the eye. There's a life that she is running away from and a way to to keep Zuko on the path of being the Fire Lord he wants to be. Zuko x OC x ?

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_Familiar_

* * *

"Okay, say it again." Song instructed, Luli clearing her throat and placing her hand on her throat. "Herro, my name is Ruri." Her accent was heavy and her l's had become r's. Song sighed, finding it adorable but also frustrating. "No," Song shook her head and repeated, "Hello, my name is Luu-Lee. Now say it again." More determined this time, Luli nodded and furrowed her eyebrows. "H-Hellllllo, my name is Lu… Luli." Song clapped her hands, giving her praise in which Luli had perked up at the sound of her clapping. It had been a whole week and Song had continued on with her language lessons. Luli could say greetings and emotions pretty well, but when it came to long sentences she failed but with a little guidance and patience, Song believed that she would be of some help.

Also, today was the day that Zuko would be coming here with his Uncle coming along. Qiu was quite nervous to be serving royalty, but she had kept her nervousness under wraps pretty good. The only one not affected by this was Luli since she had no idea what royalty was. "I'm glad Sen could be here today. There are some things that will probably need to be translated." Sen had smiled, looking up from her scroll. "I'll help whenever I can. Besides, Luli is my friend." Luli looked at Sen with a smile, "Friend. Luli's friend is Sen." Song clapped again, "That was good, Luli." Now a little confident, Luli gave a cocky grin. "Luli is smart." Song gave another clap. "Don't fill her head up too much, Song." Qiu teased in which her daughter let out a laugh while Luli appeared confused.

There was a knock on the door. "That must be the Fire Lord." Song then fixed her hair by moving a few strands in certain places. "Zuko is here!" Luli chimed, her hands thrown in the air in rather excited manner. "Zuko is here for Luli." Sen stood and walked over to the Manhan native, fixing her clothes a bit. "Yes, Zuko is here for Luli." Sen said as the sunlight-eyed girl grinned from ear to ear. Song had walked to the door and then let out a sigh, opening it. "He-" Both parties had paused, staring at one another in shock. "Lee?" "Song?" Zuko and Song had stared at one another, flabbergasted. Iroh cleared his throat. He knew he couldn't lie. "Well, isn't this quite a coincidence?" Luli then came running over, smiling at Zuko. "Zuko!"

The tension in the air was heavy, especially when Qiu had walked over. "Mushi? Lee?" She said out of surprise, both Iroh and Zuko looking at one another. Luli had looked around, sensing that Qiu and Song had known Zuko and Iroh. "Luli is confused." She had said, "Zuko met Song?" She was able to put that much together. Zuko then decided that retreating would be the best thing. "Well, we should go." He turned around but Luli had run over and grabbed his arm. "Zuko stay." She narrowed her eyes, persistent that he would stay for dinner like planned. Zuko was surprised about how much she had learned so far. "I can't stay Luli." He said to her in which she understood was a no. Her eyes became glassy with unshed tears, "Zuko stay for Luli?" Iroh couldn't tear himself away from the sad eyes. He looked at his nephew who was doubting retreat as well.

"Please, don't leave." Song ended up speaking. "Luli really wants you to stay and maybe we can straighten out a few things." She had said as both her mother and herself looking a bit confused and somewhat saddened. Iroh nodded, "Yes, there are some things that must not be left unsaid. Isn't that right, Nephew?" The younger male had looked at his Uncle as Song had allowed both men in. Sen had picked up on the strange atmosphere herself and watched as they had all went to the living room. Qiu had immediately gone to the kitchen to make tea as everyone had sat down. Luli had sat near Zuko with a smile, not letting the tension dapper her mood. When Qiu returned, she had placed a cup of tea in front of everyone and placed the teapot in the center.

"So, you… and you're Uncle weren't really Lee and Mushi, huh?" Song broke the silence, Zuko staring down at his cup. Luli had looked at him as he kept his eyes at the hot, leaf green beverage. "It wasn't our intention to lie," Iroh began to explain, "but we were two wanted men at the time." He closed his eyes and took a sip of the tea in his hand. "My sister, the Fire Nation, had wanted us both dead. So we disguised ourselves as refugees." Zuko explained, "I know lying to you both wasn't right, but would you had taken care of us in if you had known our true identity? After all, I'm sure you thought of us as evil firebenders at the time." Song and her mother had looked one another, somewhat understanding what Zuko had meant. "We never turn away someone who needs help. That's the kind of people we are, but I can understand why you lied. Still, it hurts to know that I thought I bonded with someone who I thought was hurt by the Fire Nation like me." Zuko head looked at Song, "I was hurt by Fire Nation." He countered. "It has changed because I have. I'm not that same person as I was before."

Luli had looked at the Fire Lord and then at Song, who sighed and looked away. "You mean the same person who stole our ostrich-horse?" She asked as Qiu's eyes widened, "You said that was stolen by thugs." Qiu's mother had pointed out, Song looked at her mother. "I lied to protect them." She then looked at Zuko and Iroh. "And I am sorry for doing that." The young Firebender apologized, "At that time… I was selfish. I'm willing to pay you back-" Song stopped his sentence, shaking her head. "No need. Luli likes you and as long as she is happy, that is all that really matters." Zuko's amber ocular had looked at the girl beside him who was staring at her own cup of tea. She soon looked up at him and gave him a toothy grin. "Luli is always bright when she is around Zuko." Sen finally spoke, "You can see it all in her eyes."

Iroh had looked at Luli, who was now sipping her tea. "Is she a bender?" He finally asked. Both Qiu and Song looked at each other, "We never really asked or wondered… Sen?" The young girl nodded her head and then looked at Luli, "Yna oui y pahtan, Mime? Mega Vena, Ayndr, un Fydan?" Luli nodded her head, "E ys y pahtan uv Ayndr. Eh so dnepa, fa cbaleymewa uh Cyhtpahtehk cehla dryd ec sucdmo eh uin myhtc pid drana yna cusa ynayc eh frelr drana ec nulgc du paht." Sen then looked at everyone else, "She is an Earthbender and specializes on Sandbending." Explained Sen. Luli then stood, placing the cup down on the table and pulled Zuko's arm. "Go!" She said, but Zuko knew better than to think she actually meant go but actually meant "Come." He stood as he was dragged to a back door, a path before them. They walked for about six and a half minutes before finding a Sakura tree with deep roots, a huge wide trunk, and braches that stretched to the sky forever. The pink flower petals were bright, even in the night sky as the moon had shone over it.

She leaned against the tree. She locked her eyes on his. "Luli's favorite place." She finally said, closing her eyes. "Zuko rike Luli's favorite place?" She asked as her eyes were open again. He looked up at the cherry blossom tree with some awe. He kept it well hidden, his face as stoic as ever. "It is nice." He said. Zuko had answered half-heartedly. He though the place was more than nice, but as usual Zuko wasn't fond of laying his heart bare. Her hands were now cupped in front of her, a cherry blossom in petal in her hand. "C-Cherry…" She struggled with the next word; the Fire Lord closed his eyes and let out a slight smile. "Blossom. Cherry blossom." He said to her as she looked up and then back at the soft, pink petal. "Cherry Blossom." She repeated, nodding her head to confirm it. "Luli rikes Cherry Blossoms." He then tried to correct her again, "Like. Luli likes Cherry Blossoms." Her face contorted with frustration, but not at him but at herself. "Likeee. Li-Like." She tried to differentiate her r's from her l's, making sure she could pronounce it right before making the mistake. "Luli likes Cherry Blossoms."

He stepped forward and picked up one stray petal from her hair. A toothy smile was shown and he looked at her. "Luli is happy." She went on to say, "Because Zuko is here." She placed her hand over her heart. "Why do you like me so much?" He finally asked. Luli seemed confused, "Zuko is fun. Zuko is fire." She threw her hands in the air in an excited manner. Did she only like him because he was a firebender? And the most fun they had was usually her doing something unusual. He was unsure what to make of her words. "Zuko make fire." She then reached for his wrist, moving so that his hands were upwards. "Again. Fire again." Fire again? Zuko narrowed his eyes, quite confused.

"Oh, there you two are." Song said as she walked towards them. "Luli loves this tree, a lot." Zuko looked at Song and then at Luli who was staring at her with an intense gaze. Zuko could tell that Luli was not happy by Song's arrival. "She told me to make fire again, what does she mean? I never Firebend for her." Song shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she wants to see you do it." Song suggested, "Would you both like some deserts. My mother is serving them." Zuko shook his head and Luli imitated. "Well.." Song gave a rather nervous smile, "I'll leave you two be." She turned and walked away as Luli rubbed her fings across Zuko's palm. "Fire." She whispered this time. "What do you mean, Luli?" Her eyes looked up at him, more determined. "Fire. Make fire."

He took a step back by a few inches. A small, bright flame had risen from the palm of his hand. Her eyes widened as the flame lit up her face. "Fire. Zuko make fire again." She placed her hands on her cheeks, admiring the flame that he had seen many times before. Her excitement, her curiosity of his element, had only caused his heart to grow warmer. "It's just fire…" He commented. Luli shook her head, "No." She disagreed with him. She stared intensely at the bright, warm flame. Soon he had let it die and she had looked up at him. The way she looked at him, it seemed so familiar. The whole thing almost felt like dejavu. " Luli, have we met before?" He asked her as she looked at him with a very peculiar expression. Before he could delve deeper, his uncle called his name. "Zuko is about time we return. It is late." Zuko had turned back to the Earthbender, who was frowning. "I have to go…" Despite how awkward and confused he felt, he couldn't help but smile at her attempt at making him stay.

Her long, slender arms had wrapped around his arm with the side of her face pressed against it. Her hold was strong, but not inescapable. He couldn't find himself angry at her actions like he would've been at anyone else. He wasn't sure if it was because she could barely understand or because she seemed so emotionally fragile. "Zuko stay." She muttered, the Fire Lord's amber oculars looking at her from the corner. "I can't stay." He tried to make sure he didn't upset her but kept his voice with some authority as in to show he was being serious. In a matter of minutes he felt her arms loosen and eventually, they were back at her sides. "Luli see Zuko again?" She asked after he took a few steps away. Zuko stopped and looked at her, "Sure." Was his reply in which brought a smile to her face and she rose a hand, waving.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Iroh asked Zuko as he sat at the table and waited for his uncle to finish brewing the tea. "Qiu and Song had understood our situation. I'm glad we could finally tell the truth." Zuko had said nothing as his uncle rambled on about Song's mother and the dinner they had. All Zuko could worry about was the sense that he had firebended for Luli before. He didn't know why he felt that something was off or familiar. "Uncle has our family ever visited the Earth Kingdom when I was younger?" The Fire Lord asked. Iroh had looked up at the ceiling in thought, stroking his beard a few times. "I think I can recall one time where your mother and father as well as Azula had gone for a business trip for Azulon." Iroh then picked up the handle of the black kettle and walked over towards the table, pouring his nephew a cup. "What area was it?" Zuko had delved further. "I believe near Gaoling." Iroh then sat down and poured himself a cup. "Why is that you want to know?"

"I think Luli and I may have met before." Iroh had watched his nephew had picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. "What makes you think that, Zuko?" The older man asked. "She remembers me firebender like I had shown her before. I'm not sure if back then, I may have firebend and she remembers or what… I can't really remember anything." The young teen had then placed his hand on his head, feeling an oncoming headache. "You're stressing yourself. Why don't you go to sleep and maybe you'll remember." He helped the younger male to his feet and escorted him to his room, Zuko kept his eyes shut and managed not to hiss because of the throbbing pain. He was helped into bed and was given a warm yet worried smile. "I'm sure you'll feel better after a good night's rest." And with that Iroh left the room, Zuko had stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before finally closing his eyes and going to sleep.

**ZUKO'S DREAM**

"I'm pretty sure if you left nobody would go look for you." Azula said snidely, her arms folded and a devious smile on her face. Her brother, Zuko, had glared at her and bared his teeth at her. "That's not true!" He argued in which his sister let out a satisfied snort. "Go ahead and go see for yourself!" Zuko threw his arms in the air, exasperated and left out of the encampment. "I don't know why we have to be here anyway!" He mumbled under his breath, "I just wanna go home!" He then looked back, looking at the Fire Nation camp. "Someone will notice me missing and come look for me. Dad loves me and so does mom." He then turned away, letting out a sigh. "Azula always lies." He kept going forward and saw a small lake with stepping stones. Zuko hopped on one and then went to the second, but lost his balance a bit. He flapped his arms and tried to recapture his balance before he jumped to the next one and reached land again. There was a pathway before him this time and he followed, the moonlight was bright and had helped him see through the night.

He then saw small larger boulders that could be used to climb up a little cliff, he climbed them with much ease and then reached the edge of the small cliff. After walking some more, he had noticed a broken tree trunk that could be sat on the small cliff. Two birds had flew by, startling him, but he then went to the broken trunk and sat down. Looking up at the large, full moon and the star filled sky. "It's… nice." Zuko said to himself, looking around as he could hear the small river still since it stretched far. He had heard footsteps in which he jumped off the trunk and walked towards the sound. "Dad? I knew you would lo…" He stopped his sentence when he saw a short, big-eyed girl standing there. She was dirty from what he could tell, her clothes a bit worn and tattered and her hair wild and tangled. "Hello…" Zuko said, unsure of what to do.

The girl was surprised and then looked around in panic. She turned around, attempting to run away. "Wait, don't go!" Zuko yelled. "I'm Zuko… What's your name?" The girl had continued to have her back towards him. She soon turned right, still not looking at him with her eyes lowered. "You're at my spot…" She finally said. "Your spot?" He was confused but then remember where he was sitting at earlier must've been a place she claimed as her own. She turned back around, her back facing him again. "Oh! I didn't mean to, uh…Welll…" At first he thought he should explain himself, but in the back of his mind he reconsidered. Why should royalty explain? "I'm the grandson of Fire Lord Azulon! I can go where I please." The girl turned to look at him, confused yet offended. "But you're not in the Fire Nation, that rule doesn't apply here." The boy looked taken back, "Well.. Uh, I order you to join me then! I'm not leaving, of course." He was embarrassed and flustered. "…Are you here to watch the stars?" She asked, not bothering to react to his snobby response. "Are you?" He asked as she didn't say anything, but walked toward him and then past him and sat on the right end of the trunk.

He sat down on the left end, both hands on the trunk since there was space between them. There was silence between them, neither of them saying anything until Zuko had stopped it. "Did you know there were so many lights in the sky?" He asked her, looking at her. She kept looking up at the stars. "Yes." She quickly replied. "Oh… Uh, I did too." The future prince had looked away, feeling flustered all over again. He looked away from her and then back at the stars himself, "You said this was your spot, right?" She then replied, "Only during the celebration." He wasn't sure what celebration she was talking about, but he didn't ask. "Not a fan of crowds?" He asked. She didn't answer, "Me neither." Zuko then kept his eyes ahead, "Y'know, you still didn't tell me your name yet." The young girl had lowered her eyes halfway. "I'm not telling you… Everyone makes fun of it." She said. "Why?" He asked, curious to what her name was. "I don't know." She shrugged. "Uh… Okay." Was Zuko's reply.

Letting out a sigh, "I kind of wish I had a name similar to everyone else…. They are like these stars. They all look the same from here, but that doesn't make them any less pretty." She explained. "I suppose… What do you think those stars up there are anyways?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Does it really matter? They are beautiful." Both of them continued to stare at the stars. "Why are you out here by yourself?" The odd girl had asked, "You're royalty, a firebender, and from the Fire Nation." She pointed out. "Oh, well my Dad's here for something, I'm not really sure what." Zuko had said, "But they should be coming to get me soon 'cause they'll be worried." He nodded, confident in his words. "Oh…" The girl had said and then smiled. "I'm sure they will be. I never seen anyone firebend though, can you show me?" She had asked.

The boy had then jumped off the branch and opened his palm, a small single flame had rose from it. "Wow…" The other child was in awe, her eyes lit up. "That's really cool… I can…" They both had turned to the direction where they heard muffled yelling. "ZUKO!" It finally became clear. "It must be your family." The girl had said, her arms behind her back. "You should get going." She smiled, "It was nice meeting you, Zuko." The boy had then let the flame die down from his hand, "What's yours?" She grinned, "It's-" "ZUKO!" The girl shook her head, "Get going… Bye!" She waved and saw him run, leaving her back at her usual spot. He then came back, "I can't leave without knowing." She smiled, "Its Luli."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Luli: The Chinese female meaning "Dewy; Jasmine"

Luli speaks Al Bhed, which I changed to Manhan which means "of the desert areas".

You can find a translator for it, which is easy to find.

Blahhhhhhhhhh!

Its so short but I didn't want to give away everything.


End file.
